


homecoming

by breeeliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Canon Compliant, College AU, F/M, Hooking up, Modern AU, One Night Stands, Past Lives, Some brief sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Allura leaned in close to him and whispered as if she were sharing some dark, secret conspiracy that could possibly incriminate them if they spoke too loudly. “Do you believe in the afterlife? Like alternate realities and past lives and shit like that?”Lance answered honestly. “No. At least not before today.”





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> edit: the grammar was atrocious when i first uploaded this lol. should read a lot better now.

All the noise around him stopped when he spotted her from across the room.

Lance had fallen in and out of love enough times — sat naked and disappointed at the edge of someone else’s bed enough times — to know that there was no such thing as being lovestruck at the sight of a beautiful stranger. Physical attraction was a bewitching spell but love was just a long endurance exercise involving painful amounts of work. Some people were worth working harder for than others.

But he swore on that day something in his chest pulled him through that living room, through all those drunk and grinding bodies, and stopped him right in front of her. There was nothing particularly exceptional about her. She was gorgeous and her anonymity automatically swathed her in a mysterious allure, but the same could be said for anyone else at this party, in this city, out there in this world. For some reason, he was drawn to _her._ And when the universe spoke, Lance often tried to listen.

She was leaning against the wall and playing a puzzle game on her phone as if she didn’t belong here — as if she were plucked from some strange place and time and deposited here for Lance to find. He did nothing to announce his presence, but she seemed to notice him without looking up. Their eyes met, and Lance thought for sure he saw equal parts confusion and intrigue in her gaze. He could sympathize with that. He had no idea what he was doing here, but he knew it was where he _should_ be.

They stared at each other for a long, pregnant moment, and then suddenly the noise of the world came crashing back to them.

Lance held out his hand. “Sorry, Lance. Crazy party, huh?”

She took it without looking away from him. “Allura. Do you know anyone here?”

“No. I sorta just stumbled in here. Saturday night, nothing else to do, you know?”

“Yeah, same. I kinda meant to stay in and do homework but once midnight hit I got dressed and started wandering campus. Eventually ended up here. I don’t even like frat parties.”

Lance chuckled. “Weird.”

“Yeah. Totally weird.”

The alcohol at this party was horrible, and judging by how Allura was still holding a full cup of whatever sludge this frat was handing out, she seemed to agree. It may have been overstepping some invisible line, but he decided to be a bit brave. “Would you wanna get out of here? I was going to walk to the bakery on 5th and get some studying snacks before they close.”

He hoped it didn’t sound like a flirty request — he truly didn’t mean for it to be — but luckily Allura’s desire to leave was practically spilling out of her. “I love that place,” she smiled. “Have you tried their toffee cakes? I’d die for the recipe.”

“I think the owner has a crush on me, actually. I can probably snag it for you if I tried.”

“Isn’t the owner like a seventy something year old woman?”

“Yeah, I’m popular with women over sixty for some reason. Maybe it’s the hair.”

“Nah. It’s definitely the arms.”

Lance stared at his biceps hidden by his dark blue sweater. “You think so?”

“Mmhm. And the long lashes.”

“Alright, now you’re fucking with me.”

Allura laughed. “No, I’m serious. Makes you look pretty. Older women love pretty boys.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Butter me up more, why don’t you?”

“Too much?”

“From someone as pretty as you? Never.”

Allura bit her lip, hiding her face behind a long curtain of hair dyed a shimmering grey. “Well, I try.”

“You wanna keep trying on the go?” he asked, jutting his chin towards the front door. “I’m starting to sweat bullets in this place. Too many people.”

“Absolutely. Let me just put this down somewhere — _oh!”_

Allura leaned behind her to put her cup down until a large football player rushed past behind her and knocked her forward. He managed to catch her before she pitched straight to the ground, but he didn’t have time to yell at the guy that pushed her because the moment his skin touched hers, something clicked violently into place.

It seemed like Allura had a similar reaction, because they both gasped at the same time and searched each other’s faces for something they couldn’t articulate. There were strange associations floating through Lance’s head — princesses, large looming castles, mysterious futuristic ships floating through space — but he shook them away and chalked them up as just remnants from one of those strange dreams he tended to have. Ones where he was a warrior fighting a battle that he didn’t start but had promised to finish.

“You okay?” he finally asked.

Allura blinked. “Y-Yeah, yeah, sorry. I think I sort of just spaced out for a second. You…”

She was chasing a feeling that had no name, so Lance helpfully changed the subject. “Maybe I’m popular with the under sixty crowd after all.”

She snickered into his shoulder. “Oh, shut up. Save it for the bakery.”

Lance reached for the car keys in his back pocket. “You mind if we take my car? It’s fine if you’re not comfortable, I’m cool with walking.”

“No, it’s okay. I trust you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she promised. “It’s funny, it feels like I already kinda know your whole deal. You’re not gonna pull anything sketchy.”

Lance smirked. “Glad to know I don’t give off a creepy vibe.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Allura tried to backtrack. “Sorry, it’s kind of hard for me to explain.”

“I’m just teasing, don’t worry. Besides I kind of get what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. But I wouldn’t know how to explain it either…” He didn’t want to say anything to scare her, but for a brief moment, when he was holding her in his arms, it almost felt like he’d met her before. Known her deeply before this moment. He wondered if they went to the same middle school, went to the same gym, or lived in the same neighborhood. Have they spoken before this moment? Is that why her skin felt familiar?

He let the thoughts trail off  and instead placed a gentle hand on her lower back so he could start leading them towards the door. “Come on. We should get going. I think the bakery’s going to be closing soon.”

* * *

 

True to his word, Lance managed to charm the toffee cake recipe out of the owner, and Allura spent the rest of the car ride back to her apartment stuffing her face with chocolates and gushing over all the baking she was going to get done the next morning. She had a wicked sense of humor, didn’t mind his mainstream taste in music, and took genuine interest when the conversation stumbled into his astrophysics major.

“Didn’t take it for any particular reason,” he admitted. “I took an intro class on a whim freshman year and here I am.”

“Don’t worry,” Allura said. “That’s exactly how I got into my poli sci major. I think that’s how most undecided majors end up picking what they want to do. At least you’re enjoying yourself.”

Talking with Allura had this odd quality of picking up where he left off. Like this wasn’t this first time he’d met this girl and they were just falling right back into a rhythm that had been set long before he could even remember. College had been a long string of misses when it came to his love life. It was like no matter who he hooked up with, nothing was falling into place and he couldn’t get out of his head long enough to just fall for someone already.

But, god, the two of them really hit it off. Any ounce of confusion he had for why he was so randomly drawn to her back at that party melted away and left room for this genuine, charming energy that filled his car every time she tipped her head back and laughed from deep within her. Maybe it was because finals were looming closer, or maybe it was because he was starting to feel lonely now that the days were growing shorter and colder, but Lance didn’t want to leave her.

Lance parked in front of Allura's building and unplugged her phone from where it had been charging on his dashboard. “Well. This is you.”

“Boy, we got here quick,” she noticed. “What time is it?”

“A little past one in the morning.”

Allura jutted her thumb towards her front door. “You...wanna come up? If not that’s fine, but I’m not done eating my snacks and it’s still kinda early for a Saturday.”

Lance exhaled. “Oh…”

“Only if you want to!” she hurried to explain. “And like, just to hang out, I promise.”

“No, no, I mean, that’s cool,” Lance recovered. “I don’t have work in the morning and I was just gonna go home and watch Netflix until I passed out anyway.”

Allura smirked. “I have a flat screen I bought off my cousin for cheap, so if you want we can watch cooking shows in high definition.”

“Well, now you’ve completely convinced me.”

Allura undid her seatbelt and hugged her pastries close to her chest. “Come on. I’ll even open up some wine.”

* * *

 

Allura apologized for her messy apartment before opening the door and greeting Lance to a living room that was completely pristine.

She had a thing for pink, he noticed. A lot of the decor accents were a soft bubblegum pink, and on almost every windowsill she had a bundle of hot pink lilies sitting where they would get plenty of sun. Set above her couch was a large, detailed charcoal sketch of five lions lying on top of each other and basking in the sunshine. While Allura dropped everything off in the kitchen, Lance stepped closer and noticed that each of their eyes were a different color — red, blue, black, green,  and yellow it looked like.

“Cool picture,” Lance commented.

“Really?” she laughed. “Most people think it’s sort of random. It doesn’t go with everything else in the apartment.”

“Where’d you buy it from? Downtown?”

“Oh, I drew it actually,” she said. “I’m not much of an artist but I dabble.”

Lance whistled. “Not much of an artist? Dude, this is incredible. And you’re a poli sci major?”

Allura came into the living room balancing a bottle of fifteen dollar cabernet, two glasses, a bottle opener, and her laptop. She kneeled down to plug her computer into the flat screen while she handed Lance the bottle to open. “It’s just a hobby, I swear. I had a dream and I needed to draw it.”

“You dream about lions?”

“Among other things. It’s funny, I actually have super bizarre dreams. My mom said I should start keeping a dream journal and paying attention to any patterns, but I think it just makes things more confusing.”

Lance grunted a bit as he tried to wiggle the cheap cork out of the neck. “I have weird dreams too, but I’ve stopped trying to make sense of them. I kind of just go with it. Sometimes you dream weird things when you eat like crap, don’t get sleep, and are stressed out of your mind. Lions seems pretty tame.”

Allura snorted and booted up some baking show that Lance was in the middle of the second season of. “What’s been your weirdest dream?”

“Oh, god, uh. I think probably…so I'm walking through this cave, right? And like on the walls of the cave are all these odd markings that glow the moment I touch them. The ground totally crumbles underneath me, and I get dropped in this huge underground cave that probably hadn’t seen another human in years. And right in front of me is this gigantic robotic ship. Kinda looks like a cat. And the minute it sees me it lowers its head, opens its mouth, and tells me to go inside.” He shrugged and filled up one of the wine glasses. “I always wake up right at that part.”

Allura took the glass wordlessly, staring at Lance with a strange intensity. “Was the ship blue?”

Lance frowned. “Yeah, actually. It was. It’s always blue. How’d you know?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just sometimes have dreams of a blue lion leading me through a field of pink flowers towards some person off into the distance that I can never make out. I always wake up before I meet him.”

“How do you know it’s a him?”

“Well, my lion always talks to me in my dreams. Kinda like yours.”

Lance laughed in an attempt to shake off the strange feeling of discomfort. “That’s kinda spooky, don’t you think? I mean, what do you think that means?”

“Hopefully, that I’m just having too much wine and watching too much TV before bed.”

“Does that mean you’re going to try and stop the late night wine and TV?”

Allura took a big gulp of wine and hit play on her laptop. “Absolutely the fuck not.”

Lance cackled as he poured his own glass of wine and moved to sit on the couch. “Honestly? Me.”

“Okay,” Allura announced, leaving the box filled with the last of their pastries in her lap for easy access. “Don’t judge me? But this show, corny as it is, is fucking hilarious.”

“Are you kidding me, I binged most of this during Spring Break last year. Cooking shows with bad cooks are my favorite. I’m always down to rewatch this one.”

“Good, because I paused it out of secondhand embarrassment.”

“You’re not even fifteen minutes into the episode. It gets a hell of a lot worse, watch.”

* * *

 

Lance didn’t intend for anything to happen. Honest, he didn’t.

When it came to people he actually _liked_ , he tried to hold off on the sex until they’d had a few proper dates first. Call him old fashioned, but he never liked to make it seem like he was only in it for the sex. Besides, the anticipation and build up always made the act itself that much sweeter. Lance had only known Allura for a few hours, but he was already thinking of asking for her number once he went home for the night. It’d been a while since he’d properly dated someone. It might be a nice change of pace.

But they polished off that wine bottle rather quickly, and they could barely form single sentences without giggling into each other’s shoulders and getting a little bit too touchy to be passed off as friendly. Lance tried to keep his distance so as not to scare her off, but by the time Allura had literally draped both of her legs across his lap, he knew that he was a goner.

He could feel her squeezing his thighs with her legs, so he let a hand fall on her knee and stroked the bare skin he found there just to see what she would do. Allura let her legs fall open just a touch, and Lance’s stupid brain couldn’t help but take the invitation that was presented to him and creep his hand underneath her skirt.

By the time his hand made it to her underwear, they were already making out.

He was leaving a hickey underneath her turtleneck when he finally stopped to ask, “Wait, you’re feeling okay, right?”

Allura’s leg was trapped in between his own, and she took that moment to pull her knee up and rub it up against the bulge in Lance’s pants. He groaned into her neck, and heard the laugh in her answer. “Hmmm?”

“I’m being serious,” he chuckled. “I don’t want to do anything if you’re super drunk.”

“I’m a teensy bit tipsy, that’s it,” she promised, reaching under his sweater and tracing his muscles that were tensing and pulsing under her touch. “How about you?”

“Pretty much the same.” He adjusted her legs so that he was settled right in between them and had room to thrust against her. “I just want to make sure I’m not doing anything when the two of us are — ”

“Already dry humping each other?”

“Well when you put it like _that._ ”

Allura pulled him down for a kiss, sighing when his cold hands smoothed along the hot skin under her skirt. “How about this? I think you’re really cool, and I was probably gonna ask you out for coffee tomorrow anyway after I asked you for your number.”

“Copycat.”

“See?” she laughed. “So sex now is okay because we were planning on getting to know each other later anyway. All good, right?”

Lance put on a show of thinking through her proposal as he helped her take off her shirt and began to unclip the front of her bra. “Compelling argument. You’re lucky you’re gorgeous.”

“I’m also lucky that _you’re_ gorgeous.”

Lance shut his eyes and hummed. “Ohhhhh man, that was smooth. You got any more of those in you?”

“Take me to my room and I’ll show you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, already scooping her up in his arms and letting her legs wrap around his waist while he blindly followed her instructions and burst into her room. Lance had only a few seconds to take in his surroundings — more pink, more flowers, more sketches of lions laying in fields and hunting in caves — before he collapsed on Allura’s bed and fully distracted himself with her hips, her breasts, her hair, her smile, her _everything_.

And then...something shifted in a way Lance couldn’t explain. Because he wasn’t one to really catch feelings out of nowhere. Some days, it felt like he tried his hardest to stay in love but he could never find enough to latch onto for long. He always let genuinely wonderful people pass through his fingers as if some higher power were ripping his rose tinted glasses off and telling him to wait just a little longer. There was someone out there that was going to fill in all of the bubbles and check all the boxes, and all he needed to do was be patient.

It was frustrating because he didn’t _want_ perfection. He wanted companionship and chemistry, and he was willing to take the struggles and incompatibilities that came with it and work towards his happiness. But his heart was always staring out a metaphorical window and pining for something that Lance was fully convinced was never going to come.

But he looked down at Allura — hair spread out on her pillows, chest flushed, lips swollen, and eyes full of a brightness he hadn’t noticed before — and he swore his heart was going to explode.

Literally. An ache in his chest started to grow that he had to clutch at his skin to try and calm, and at the same moment it felt like a wash of affection had overwhelmed his senses and made him nearly buckle under the pressure. So much about Allura hit him at once, strange things that she hadn’t told him and things he wouldn’t have guessed himself — impossible strength, a tragic past, a smile towards the future in spite of that tragedy, a whimsical nature she often didn’t have the room to express, a penchant for things that sparkled, a healer’s empathy, and an almost innocent desire to build a world filled with love and prosperity.

Lance could feel his eyes soften as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her — softly, carefully, as if he knew the exact weight of her heart and knew precisely what it took to make it break. And something powerful overcame him, a ferocity he didn’t recognize within himself. A desire to scour worlds and cross galaxies just to be with her. A promise to give all of himself to keep her happy. A vow to spend all of his days with her, no matter how many years passed, no matter how far they ended up, no matter who died first, no matter how many realities they had to explore. Always together. Always two pieces of a whole indelible history of love and friendship.

He wrapped his arms around her body, aching to feel her skin against his for the first time in centuries. “I finally found you,” he whispered.

He started crying, and Allura kissed his tears away while she stroked his hair and pressed herself against him. “I knew you would,” she smiled. “I left you what you needed to find me. I was praying you’d follow.”

“I was so scared,” he admitted. “There were so many versions of us that had such sad stories. Horrible endings. Versions that never met. Versions that hated each other. I thought maybe it was never meant to be. That I was supposed to lose you.”

Allura shushed him and adjusted herself in his lap. Suddenly, he felt her surrounding him and he shuddered at her warmth that lit every single one of his nerves up with a love that was felt deep into his bones, into his DNA, into his memories that he didn’t even know he had hiding in the darkest corners of his mind. “Don’t you ever think that,” Allura told him. “Don’t you ever think that we were never meant to be happy.”

She was moving with him, and he was moving with her — a muscle memory that his body already knew the rhythm to. It felt like coming home after a long war, the beautiful ache of a loved one hugging your battle worn body, the pain of letting go, and the joy of remembering. It was a cosmic prophecy passed down through stars and written into the patchwork of universes that were older than the stardust that clung to her lashes in her final moments. Their quintessence was finally weaving together, growing and molding, twisting and morphing, finally becoming a life force unique to them.

“I dreamt of you,” Lance said, their lovemaking a beautiful composition of music to set their story to. “Every night, I thought of you swathed in stars and waiting for me. I promised I wouldn’t love anyone else like I loved you. I promised myself there was still a way to fix things.”

“And you found it,” she praised. “It’s so easy to crumble at the sight of misfortune, Lance. It’s much harder to fight for happiness, and so much more rewarding when it’s finally gifted to you.”

“You taught me that,” Lance said. “You taught me how to endure the pain.”

“And you taught me how to treasure joy.” She kissed his ears and breathed in the scent of him. “Oh, I've missed you. I never thought I’d get to hold you like this again.”

“You can hold me forever,” Lance promised her. “For as long as you’d like. For as long as you’ll have me.”

He knew her body better than he knew himself. Lance knew exactly where to touch, where to kiss, what would make her gasp, and what would make her cry. In his darkest moments, when he ached for the presence of his Lion, when he wept himself to sleep, he’d map out her memory in his mind until it felt as if she were lying next to him in bed, having never left him, having never disappeared. But now she was here. His girl. His princess. His love. His Allura. They never had to hurt again. They never needed to be apart again. This was them — raw, unhindered, and finally reunited.

“I love you with all of me,” Allura gasped, her body tensing, a burst of pleasure just on the precipice of overtaking her body. “I’ll follow you forever, until my soul withers away.”

“And I love you with all of me,” Lance swore. “Forever. Until my soul withers away.”

Allura cried out to the ceiling and trembled against him with that promise still stuck to her lips. He held her until both of their shaking had ceased, until the impossible strength of their union had abated, and they were finally — _finally_ — able to sleep in each other’s arms knowing that nothing, not even death, could rip them apart again.

* * *

 

Lance woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

He fished his phone out of his jeans thrown across Allura’s bedside table and saw that it was only ten in the morning. He was due in the library in a couple of hours if he had any hope of cramming for his exams.

There was a pressure pushing against his temples that felt like the worst hangover in the world. He didn’t remember getting _that_ drunk last night, especially not off some cheap wine. But his head was pounding hard enough for him to lose his balance and fall back down on the edge of the bed when he tried to stand and dress. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe he just needed coffee. It was well past the time he usually drank it, and his caffeine headaches did tend to get pretty intense after a night of drinking.

His sweater was nowhere to be found, so he decided to go into the kitchen in just his jeans, figuring it was nothing that Allura hadn’t already seen. Sure enough, there she was standing in his kitchen pouring out two cups of coffee, his sweater so big on her that it was falling to her knees. “Morning,” she smiled. “I had a monster headache this morning so I thought we could use some caffeine.”

“You read my mind,” Lance joked, sitting down at the stool next to the counter. There was music playing from her cellphone to fill the awkward silence which he appreciated. It was a strange dance, trying to figure out what tone you were supposed to set after a hookup. But Allura, bless her heart, was set on keeping things chill and Lance was perfectly comfortable doing the same.

Allura sat across from him and handed him his mug. She slid a carton of cream on the counter between them. “Do you take anything with it?”

“A crap ton of milk.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Disgusting.”

“What? How do you take it?”

Allura added a small splash of milk before taking a huge sip of practically black coffee. Lance snorted and accidentally overpoured his cream. “God, that is so gross.”

“I know, I’m an animal.”

“You’re gonna get an ulcer.”

“Eh. What else is new? At least I’m pretty.”

“I don’t support this, but mood.”

They giggled into their mugs and sat in amicable silence for a while before Allura cleared her throat and asked, “Hey, so. How drunk were you last night?”

Lance shrugged. “Not very. Like I said, I was only a little bit tipsy. Why?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled. “I mean, I really honestly was only a little bit tipsy too. That’s why I said it was okay for us to…you know…”

“Do the nasty?” he teased.

She kicked the side of his leg and laughed. “Shut up. No, I mean I was just asking because, and I don’t mean this to be mean or anything, but I...seriously don’t remember much of it.”

Lance paused. He remembered coming to her apartment, sitting on the couch, drinking wine, making out on her couch, and stripping on the way to her bedroom. That all happened with near perfect clarity, actually. Somewhere around the time when their clothes had all come off and he was kissing down her thighs was when everything got hazy. And yeah, past that he really couldn’t remember much. Just short flashes of scenes. Which was strange because Lance wasn’t known to black out even when he was wasted. He remembered his headache this morning and frowned. “No, you’re not being mean. It’s funny, I actually don’t really remember too much either. Does that happen to you often?”

“No, not really,” Allura admitted. “Although, uh…is princess a nickname you like to use on girls or something?”

“What?”

“Like I said, I don’t remember much, but you were calling me princess at one point,” she said. “Which, hey, not kinkshaming or anything, but I dunno if I’m super into that.”

“I never called you princess last night,” Lance said. “I’ve actually _never_ called a girl that. I’m not really big on pet names.”

Allura scowled. “You completely did. I mean, probably in the heat of the moment, but still.”

“Look, I wouldn’t lie about something like this, I promise you I never called you that. Besides, you sorta popped out with an accent at some point last night which was a little weird. What was that about?”

“An accent?”

“Yeah. Like a British one. Or something similar to that.”

“Lance, I’m from Boston. I’ve never left the states. I mean, I can do a shitty Harry Potter impression, but I would never bring that out during sex.”

“You totally a hundred percent did though!”

“But why would I do that?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking.”

Allura looked thoroughly puzzled and searched her mug  as if the missing pieces of last night were hiding in the dregs of coffee at the bottom. “I just….that doesn’t make any sense. It doesn’t feel like me.”

Lance paused at her words, because honestly it wasn’t the first time he felt that way. His friends would assuage his worries and say that sometimes you had moments where you did things without thinking or said things that felt foreign in your mouth. But Lance found that they were poor comparisons for those days where he truly felt like a stranger in his own body. Like the time he walked into a shooting range on a pure whim and picked up a hobby he truly had no interest in. Or the time he booked a flight to Cuba at four in the morning and spent a week in Varadero during winter break because it just felt like the place he was _supposed_ to be.

Or the time he approached Allura for no other reason than his body telling him he needed to.

It felt like there was a force in his body always threatening to break free, always shining through in strange and unexpected ways.

He thought back to Allura’s dreams and the lions that haunted her so much she couldn’t help from sketching them all out and hanging them all over her house.

Lance swallowed. “Can I ask you a super weird question? Did you….did you have a dream last night?”

Allura bit her lip and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I did.”

“It was about that blue lion again, wasn’t it?”

She nodded. “It finally led me to that person I always woke up before meeting.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “Well, I finally walked into the mouth of that robotic cat I was telling you about. But I showed up in a field of pink flowers instead. And I saw a girl and a blue lion walking towards me.”

He watched as a shiver travelled up Allura’s spine. “Weird.”

“Yeah,” Lance muttered. “Totally weird.”

Allura leaned in close to him and whispered as if she were sharing some dark, secret conspiracy that could possibly incriminate them if they spoke too loudly. “Do you believe in the afterlife? Like alternate realities and past lives and shit like that?”

Lance answered honestly. “No. At least not before today.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://breeeliss.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/breeeliss)


End file.
